The mission of the Midwest Center for Occupational Health and Safety (MCOHS) Education and Research Center (ERC) is to ensure a center of excellence that provides: 1) cutting-edge interdisciplinary academic and research training to prepare exceptional leaders who make significant contributions to the field of occupational health and safety, and (2) continuing education (CE) to prepare professionals in the field to address current and emerging threats to the nation's workforce. This ERC was established over 30 years ago in response to a mandate of the National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health ~ to provide an adequate supply of qualified personnel to carry out the purposes of the Occupational Safety and Health Act and reduce the national burden of work-related injury and illness. Recognized regionally, nationally and internationally, MCOHS serves the region of Minnesota, Wisconsin, North Dakota, and South Dakota and is a resource for industry, labor, federal, state, and local government agencies, agriculture, and other interested parties. Excellence is provided in key graduate academic programs: Industrial Hygiene;Occupational and Environmental Medicine;Occupational and Environmental Health Nursing;Occupational Health Services Research and Policy;Occupational Injury Prevention Research;and Hazardous Substances. Programs in Occupational and Environmental Epidemiology and Agricultural Safety and Health are proposed. CE programs offer innovative tracks in agricultural safety and health and hazardous substances to better meet the needs of a diverse workforce. An innovative administrative structure supports enhanced efforts in interdisciplinary research, education, and outreach, including r2p, and strengthens diversity recruitment. Implementation of new strategic planning efforts further strengthens this Center with focused involvement of key stakeholders to ensure the Center is positioned to continue to produce the leaders who make important contributions to the safety and health of the nation's workforce. Relevance: The MCOHS ERC serves the region of Minnesota, Wisconsin, North Dakota, and South Dakota and is a resource for industry, labor, federal, state, and local government agencies, agriculture, and other interested parties. Recognized regionally, nationally, and internationally, it provides outstanding academic and research training programs and innovative Continuing Education programs to ensure the Center is positioned to continue to produce the leaders who make important contributions to occupational safety and health.